nightmare
by misao girl
Summary: traduction d'une fic Brésilienne encore une! en collaboration avec vivi-chan winner petite soeur de moi! .Le titre est assez explicite alors pas besoin de résumé! ou traductrice fainéante si vous préférez!


auteur: Dada Shinomori   
  
e-mail de l'auteur: dadashinomori@yahoo.com.br   
  
page où vous pouvez trouver l'histoire originale: http://www.geocities.com/fanfic_art2/2GW_Dada_nightmare.htm  
  
traductrices: misao girl & vivi-chan winner  
  
e-mail des traductrices: misaogirl@aol.com;vivichanwinner@aol.com  
  
disclaimer:les persos de gundam wing ne nous appartiennent pas et cette fic non plus!!comme c'est dommage!!!!!  
  
note: merci à coupineuh Manu pour sa bêta-lecture et les quelques mots qui nous manquaient.On t'adoreuh!!!!!  
  
NIGHTMARE  
  
Il retournait chez lui et, arrivant au lieu-dit, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il tourna la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.Une maison obscure et aux aires mélancoliques fut sa seule vision.  
  
Il regarda les alentours, puis il aperçut Quatre entrer dans la salle, tout de noir vêtu, et le visage gonflé, surement à cause des larmes.  
  
  
  
-Quatre ?-Le pilote l'appela, et tout ce qu'il vit fut les yeux du blond, rouges, le regardant.-Pourquoi pleurais tu? -Bien que la curiosité n'était pas une de ses caractéristiques et qu'elle ne se manifestait quasiment jamais, il avait vraiment l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
-Heero....Le jeune homme essaya de parler, mais il fut de nouveau envahit par les larmes.  
  
-Où sont les autres ? demanda le pilote du Wing.  
  
-à la veillée  
  
  
  
- à la veillée?!...Ce mot était empreint d'une certaine tristesse, et, pour empirer les choses, était accompagné d'une autre sensation que Heero Yui, le soldat parfait ne connaissait pas. La peur.  
  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela mais il avait l'impression que cela était lié a un jeune homme chatain aux yeux améthysmes.  
  
  
  
-"Duo..."Heero prononça son nom en un murmure, et cela fut suffisant pour que Quatre perde le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Les yeux bleus du blond virèrent au rouge, et ses larmes coulaient comme une fontaine.  
  
-"Ce fut une action stupide".Les paroles du garçon étaient entrecoupées de sanglots. "Il était en mission et ne s'est pas rendu compte que cette mission était en fait un piège. Il fut fait prisonnier...ils n'ont eu aucune pitié...  
  
Heero ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.Duo capturé?Et il était...Rien que de penser à cela il avait le coeur au bord des lèvres. Comment Shinigami pouvait-il être mort, c'était ridicule !  
  
-Je pars là-bas maintenant, nous allons l'enterrer. Si tu veux tu peux m'accompagner.  
  
Heero ne répondit rien, son corps pris le contrôle et suivit inconsciemment Quatre vers la veillée  
  
  
  
Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût; mais malgrès cela il espérait que le chatain au visage pâle, ouvrirait ses yeux violets et, avec un grand sourire crierait "surprise!", l'entourloupant encore une fois dans l'une de ses farces. Heero attendit environ deux heures pour s'en assurer mais rien ne se passa. Et bien que son coeur ne voulait l'admettre, son cerveau avait déjà accepté ce fait, Duo était parti pour toujours.  
  
Le soldat parfait laissa pour la première fois ses émotions prendre le pas, et sans se soucier du reste il hurla d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle:  
  
-POURQUOI M'AS TU LAISSÉ ? POURQUOI M'AS TU ABANDONNÉ? SOIS MAUDIT DUO MAXWELL.JE T'AIMAIS ET TU M'AS QUITTÉ...Tu m'as quitté,tu m'as quitté,tu m'as...  
  
-Heero! réveilles toi!  
  
-Tu m'as quitté!  
  
-HEERO!  
  
Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux en moins de quelques secondes pour se retrouver devant des yeux violets qui le regardait. Heero s'assit brutalement sur le lit, sa chemise collait à sa peau, il transpirait et avait du mal à respirer.  
  
-Un cauchemar.- Murmura t'il pour lui-même, en se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve mas il avait été si réel...Il avait déjà fait des cauchemars auparavant mais rien de semblable à celui-ci.   
  
-Tu as une nuit agité, hein ? Se moqua Duo en regardant l'état de son compagnon. Heero ignorait normalement les plaisanteries du jeune Américain en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Mais le voir à cet instant, face à lui, avec son air malicieux et son sourire de toujours, fut plus que suffisant pour remplir son cœur de paix et de bonheur, chassant l'angoisse née de son cauchemar.   
  
Duo pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quelle réaction de la part d'Heero, pour l'avoir réveillé en pleine nuit et pour en plus l'avoir taquiné sur son état. Mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça : une étreinte, le dernier geste auquel s'attendait le natté de la part du garçon qui lui faisait face, s'était enfin produit. Heero l'étreignait et malgrès le fait que ça paraisse étrange, c'était agréable.  
  
-Heero.....tu......-Duo essaya de parler, mais avoir les bras du pilote du wing autour de son corps le faisait perdre son contrôle. Après tout Heero a toujours été l'objet de ses désirs, son amour secret. Pour la première fois de sa vie le châtain n'arrivait pas à parler, la seule chose qui pouvait faire était de lui rendre son étreinte.  
  
Heero s'échappa de l'étreinte quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, et jamais dans sa vie, ses joues le brulèrent autant. Le jeune homme baissa la tête et se mit à regarder les draps. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il vit que les draps étaient mouillés. Le pilote se leva du lit ignorant le regard que Duo portait sur lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sans oublier de lui murmurer des excuses au préalable.  
  
  
  
Duo se trouvait encore sur le lit d'Heero lorsque celui-ci revint de la salle de bain. Il nota que les draps avaient été changés, et que Duo se trouvait dans la même position qu'à son départ.  
  
-Tu comptes me révéler de quoi parlait ton rêve?-lui demanda Duo désirant rompre le silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre.  
  
-Pourquoi cette question?  
  
-Parce que tu criais quelque chose du genre:"tu m'as quitté!"  
  
-J'ai crié?!  
  
  
  
-bah....je suis habitué à entendre ta voix à un certain niveau, et si elle le dépasse, alors d'après moi c'est un cri.- Lui dit Duo en souriant avec son air enfantin.  
  
-Ce n'était rien d'important.- le coupa Heero en retournant vers son lit.- Il vaut mieux dormir.  
  
Duo était sur le point de retourner se coucher mais quelque chose le poussa à obliger Heero à lui dévoiler son rêve. Il essaya d'oublier ce qui venait d'arriver mais sa curiosité était telle qu'il n'y parvint pas.  
  
-Heero?!  
  
  
  
-Hum?  
  
  
  
-Tu sais on dit que quand les rêves sont très intenses, quand ils paraissent réels, ils ont tendance à se réaliser, comme des présages.- évidemment Duo n'y croyait pas mais il pensait que c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir une réponse et il avait raison. Heero se retourna pour se retrouver face à lui. Et Duo ne put comprendre immédiatement la lueur qui se reflétait dans les yeux d'Heero, mais il avait la quasi-certitude que c'était de la peur. Heero Yui avait peur et Duo n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça.   
  
-Non.  
  
  
  
-Non quoi?  
  
  
  
-Je ne veux pas que mon cauchemar se réalise.  
  
Duo se leva et avança vers Heero s'asseyant à ses côtés. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se mit à caresser les cheveux bruns du garçon, qui se contenta de fermer les yeux et se laissa aller à cette douce caresse.  
  
Le châtain fut émerveillé, Heero acceptait ses caresses, et il paraissait si fragile que Duo ne pensait qu'à le prendre dans ses bras, et le protéger pour toujours. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
  
Heero pouvait sentir la chaleur se dégageant du corps du jeune homme envellopper son corps et son coeur. L'espace d'un instant, il oublia son entrainement de soldat, tout ce qui concernait le contrôle des émotions, et il se laissa entrainer par ses émotions. Et c'est cela qui le poussa à faire ce geste.  
  
Duo ouvrit les yeux sous le choc, sentant les lèvres d'Heero sur les siennes. Durant un temps son esprit ne put penser à quoique ce soit, et c'est seulement quelques minutes après qu'il s'aperçut que Heero était en train de l'embrasser. La langue d'Heero demandait l'ouverture de ses lèvres, qui s'ouvrirent permettant à son compagnon d'explorer sa bouche. Après quelques minutes de bataille intense, le baiser s'arrêta, et les deux garçons restèrent à se contempler récupérant leur souffle.  
  
-Heero....-Le châtain baissa la tête en fuyant le regard du jeune homme en face de lui. Mais son corps tremblait, et Heero s'aperçut que Duo pleurait.  
  
-Gomen Duo je..-Duo leva la tête, souriant ,son visage couvert de larmes. Ce qui rendit Heero encore plus confus.  
  
-Si à chaque fois que tu fais un cauchemar tu m'embrasses ensuite ...et bien fais-en plus souvent.- Heero cligna des yeux plusieurs fois ne comprenant pas où Duo voulait en venir.  
  
-Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un fou en disant des choses sans aucun sens.-Duo pointa son doigt vers le nez d'Heero.- Mais malgré mes bavardages incessants et mon air de gamin, certaines choses me sont difficiles à avouer.  
  
Heero était de plus en plus intrigué. Et Duo voyant cette expression sur le visage de son compagnon ne put éviter de rire.  
  
-Nani? Qui a t'il de si drôle?  
  
-Ton expression Heero.  
  
  
  
-Je n'aurais pas cette expression si tu m'expliquais où tu veux en venir.  
  
-Je veux te dire...-Duo s'approcha du visage d'Heero et le pris entre ses mains...-que je t'aime Heero Yui.  
  
La confusion d'Heero fit place à la surprise.  
  
-Nani? le jeune homme haleta sentant encore la chaleur des mains de Duo sur son visage.  
  
-Je n'aurais pas du dire cela.- Duo retira ses mains du visage d'Heero et se leva en direction de son lit. Soudain il sentit une prise autour de son poignet, et il se sentit ramené sur le lit, plus précisément sur Heero.  
  
  
  
-Pourquoi penses tu cela?  
  
-Heero....  
  
-Alors c'est vrai tu m'aimes ?  
  
  
  
-Ou...oui-balbutia Duo en sentant la proximité du jeune homme, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il sentait. Quelque chose s'éveillait au niveau de l'entrejambe d'Heero en effleurant la cuisse de Duo.  
  
-Heero...-la gêne momentanée de Duo fut substitué par un beau sourire malicieux...-De quoi as-tu révé?  
  
-Pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir?  
  
-Curiosité.-Duo posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero.  
  
-J'ai révé que je t'avais perdu.  
  
Le sourire de Duo s'alargit encore plus.  
  
-Qu'ais-je fait pour te faire rire ?  
  
-Alors c'est pour ça que tu as dit que tu m'aimais et que je t'avais quitté.  
  
-J'ai dit ça ? Je croyais avoir juste dit "tu m'as quitté."  
  
-Tu as dit quelque chose sur une personne que tu aimais. Mais j'ai laissé cette partie de côté, ça n'aurait pas été agréable pour moi d'apprendre que tu pensais à Relena.- Duo fit une grimace en pensant à cette possibilité et Heero laissa échapper un petite sourire. Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Duo reprenne la parole.  
  
-Heero se pourrait-il que tu me lâche ?  
  
-Non.- Répondit le pilote japonais, ramenant le châtain plus près de lui.- J'ai perdu l'envie de dormir à cause de mon cauchemar.  
  
-Tu l'as perdu hein ?-Duo avait un regard méfiant.-Peut-être ...-murmura t'il sensuellement à l'oreille d'Heero-...que je peux le ramener.  
  
-Comment?demanda Heero,qui savait parfaitement ce à quoi Duo pensait, mais préféra faire l'innocent.  
  
-Comme ça!- Duo poussa Heero plus près de lui l'étouffant avec un baiser passionné et sauvage.  
  
**********  
  
Les premiers rayons de soleil inondèrent la chambre, se reflétant sur les yeux paresseux qui refusaient de s'ouvrir. Mais après quelques minutes, ils gagnèrent la bataille contre le sommeil et se révélèrent à la lumière du jour qui illuminait de beaux yeux colbats.  
  
Heero se réveilla entièrement quand son cauchemar de la veille refit surface mais ce dernier fut vite remplacé par le rêve qu'il venait de faire.  
  
-C'était un beau rêve..- murmura t'il pour lui même. Un mouvement dans le lit attira l'attention du pilote japonais, qui se tourna vers le bel endormi dont les cheveux châtains détachés s'éparpillaient sur les draps clairs. -Ce n'était donc pas un rêve! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il poussa le corps plus petit vers le haut puis le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.  
  
Duo bougea encore un peu et laissa un grognement s'échapper puis il arriva à ouvrir ses yeux violets en un acte de courage.  
  
-Bonjour- murmura t'il encore endormi.  
  
-Bonjour.. répondit Heero.  
  
-Tu as encore eu un cauchemar?  
  
-Non !-dit Heero en se repositionnant sur l'oreiller, et avec un sourire resserra son étreinte autour de Duo.-A partir de maintenant et à jamais je ne ferais que des rêves.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires que ce soit pour les traductrices ou l'auteuse(je lui traduirais^_^) 


End file.
